Golden Oak Library
The Golden Oak Library is a stocky hollowed-out tree and the home of Twilight Sparkle, Spike, and Owlowiscious in seasons one through four. In Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2, the aboveground portion of it is destroyed by Tirek but thanks to Sunset Shimmer, she saved it just in time, and Princess Twilight subsequently gains the Castle of Friendship. The library's main reading room is on the ground floor, while the bedroom is on the second floor. There is also a basement where Twilight performs her measurements on Pinkie Pie in Feeling Pinkie Keen. It is called the Golden Oak Library in Castle Sweet Castle, (the) Golden Oaks Library or Golden Eagle Library in some merchandise, Books and Branches Library at a former Hub website, and Twilight's Library in Gameloft's mobile game. Residents *Twilight Sparkle (formerly) *Spike (formerly) *Owlowiscious (formerly) *Sunset Shimmer (formerly) *Luster Dawn (current) *Gallop J. Fry (current) *Yelena (current) *Li'l Cheese (current) *River Song (current) *Georgia (current) *Kai (current) *Jay (current) *Cole (current) *Zane (current) *Lloyd Garmadon (current) *Nya (current) *Ken (current) *P.I.X.A.L. (current) *Skylor (current) *Li'l Nelson (current) *Misako (current) *Sensei Wu (current) *Sensei Garmadon (current) *Samurai X (current) *Laval (current) *Cragger (current) *Eris (current) *Gorzan (current) *Worriz (current) *Razar (current) *Rogon (current) *Bladvic (current) *Li'Ella (current) *Crooler (current) *Flinx (current) *Legend Beasts (current) *Tyrone and Dipper clones (current) *X-PO (current) *Fizzlepop Berrytwist (trainer and current) *Grubber (trainer's assistant and current) *Princess Harumi/The Lady Iron Dragon (current) *Princess Bubblegum (part time) *Philoctetes aka Phil (part time) *Marceline Abadeer (PB's roommate and part time) *Flame Princess (PB's roommate and part time) *Slime Princess (PB's roommate and part time) List of New Rooms *Bedrooms for the Ninjago Team (Lloyd, Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane, Nya, Ken, Skylor and Li’l Nelson), Harumi/Lady Iron Dragon, Misako, Sensei Wu, Sensei Garmadon, Eight Heroes of Chima, Tyrone, the Dipper Clones, Fizzlepop, Grubber, Philocetes, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline Abadeer, Flame Princess and Slime Princess *Library *Kitchen *Dining Room *Ballroom *Fitness Room *Training Room *Basement *Laboratory *Research Lab *Vending Machine Room *Arcade Room *Anger Management class *13 Bathrooms *Basketball Field *Hundreds of Guest Bedrooms *Hall of Fame *Laundry Room *Soccer Field *Football Field *Baseball Field *Hockey Ice Field *Racetrack *Repair Workshop *X-Wing Starfighter and Spaceship Workshop *Skateboard Park *Snowboard *Skiing *Movie Theatre Room *TV Room *Museum Room *Club Room *Dipper Clones' Hangout and Break Room *Foals' Hangout *Vehicle Workshop *Vehicle Room *Garages *Toy Shop *Swimming Pool and Hot Tub *Gardens and Greenhouses *Nursing Room and Hospital Wing *Nursery *Look-Out Balconies *Room of Traps *Weaponry Room *Hallways *The Offices for the Royalties, Mentors and Teachers *Security Office *The Shen Gong Wu Room *Treasure Room *Spa Room *Gym *Pet Store *Guest Bedrooms for Princess Yuna and her Company Trivia *Golden Oaks Library was now reconstructed by Tyrone and the Dipper clones. It is now a new home to the Ninjas of Ninjago and Eight Heroes of Chima. *Golden Oaks Library is also the foals and children's favorite place where they training, hang out, studying, researching, learning, simulating and other fun things to do. *Fizzlepop Berrytwist and Grubber moved to this library and works at this location as the foals and children's trainer and assistant trainer, after being hired by Sensei Garmadon and Tex Dinoco. *In A Cousin's Fun Time, Princess Harumi (aka the Lady Iron Dragon) moved to the Golden Oak Library because she was Lloyd's love interest. *In A Stand for Friendship, Philocetes aka Phil moved to the Golden Oak Library. *In Yuna's New Sibling Part 2, Princess Bubblegum moved to the Golden Oak Library after being hired by Wu and Garmadon. *In A Simpson in Time, Marceline Abadeer, Flame Princess and Slime Princess moved to the Golden Oak Library after became Princess Bubblegum's roommates. * Gallery Golden Oak Library (with Yuna's Company logo).png|Golden Oak Library (with Princess Yuna's Company logo) Category:Places Category:Locations Category:Libraries Category:Equestrian Locations